


A Human Key

by nevergotwings



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa wasn't the last one, nor was she the only female sent into the maze. A blonde girl arrives hours after her, sending the others into a frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Key

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/human_key/set?id=171551669

There wasn't much she remembered from before, or during the decent; she realized while staring out at the open field of grass. Boys were hurrying here and there, a few glancing in her direction. Why did they have to look at her like she was weird? Was she weird? She couldn't remember...

"Hey, uh..." A voice behind her piped up and she looked over her shoulder to see the dark haired boy - Thomas - attached to the sound. The fact that he sounded so unsure made her stomach uneasy. "You can come in. If you want. She's gonna be okay they said."

Nodding silently, she stood up from her spot in the grass and entered the hut as Thomas held the door open.

"You haven't said much and I'm not pushing 'cause believe me, I remember how scared I was. But do you know your name?" He frowned and she stopped once midway into the little area, waiting for him. A name... The ony thing that came to her mind was...

"Mary." She watched as he raised his brow, seemingly impressed at the fact that she was speaking. "It feels right," she added softly.

"Okay. Mary, then." He let the door swing shut and moved, leading her into a closed off area that had lamplight imminating from it. "She's in here."

Mary followed Thomas and crossed the threshhold to see beyond the makeshift wall was another boy sitting in the corner, watching over a sleeping dark haired girl. "Teresa," she breathed. "Teresa!"

The dark haired girl didn't move, asleep or unconcious - the verdict was out on that - and Mary rushed to her side.

"Do you know her?" the boy in the corner asked.

Mary glanced in the direction of the two boys and saw both of them with mixed emotions - concern, fear, worry. Neither of them were doing well to hide it either. "She's my sister." 


End file.
